Draw Me Closer
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Prompt – Quinn drew a pornographic picture of Rachel?  For the sake of this Quinn isn't pregnant
1. Chapter 1

"That was me actually"

Rachel continued to babble for a few seconds before her brow furrowed, Quinn was the one that had drawn that picture? The pictures that though only drawings had made her cheeks flush furiously with colour at the explicit detail.

"Why on earth would you draw something like that, Quinn?"

The blonde's fierce gaze faltered slightly and someone else might've missed it, but not Rachel Berry. Rachel prided herself on being a great observer; she'd learnt to be due to all of the slushie incidents.

Quinn fixed her eyes sharply to Rachel's again and shrugged, attempting to seem nonchalant.

"I didn't think a rather conservative Christian girl like yourself would draw things in such graphic detail, though I guess I am mistaken"

The blonde visibly grimaced and brushed her way past the small diva, who of course chose to follow. She was curious.

"It was rather good, despite being horribly offensive and embarrassing considering it's content in a public area but still, you seem to be rather good at art" the brunette babbled as she followed the cheerleader into the bathroom.

Quinn turned to her with a smirk, "you're complimenting me?"

"Yes, though it's rather tasteless to plaster it on school property and it was somewhat inaccurate, you seem to have a knack for it"

"Inaccurate huh?" the blonde quirked her eyebrow, Rachel fiddled with her skirt nervously and responded with a nod.

"Then I'll scrub it off" The head Cheerio stated casually reaching for paper towels and soaking them under the tap.

"I tried the first morning I saw it, it doesn't want to come off" the brunette sighed.

The blonde ignored her walking into the offending cubicle and started scrubbing, a few minutes later Rachel heard the sound of an aerosol and got curious. She peered into the cubicle and Quinn looked at her over her shoulder.

"Hairspray, sounds weird I know, but it works. Brittany used to have a habit for writing things on walls that she wasn't supposed to" the blonde chuckled slightly.

Rachel chuckled too, "like what exactly?"

"Love hearts with Santana's name in and tallys of them having sex, that kind of thing"

"What? Whoa"

"Yeah, since middle school" Quinn shrugged, she'd always thought it was obvious that the pair were more than just friends.

The blonde stood up, her trick had worked and the wall was now free of her 'masterpiece'.

"Why did you draw it in the first place? I mean I know you've called me names but that drawing was certainly..different" Rachel said as Quinn disposed of the marker filled towels.

"I don't know"

"You don't know why you drew a picture of me on public property doing..that?"

"I was in here; I had a marker, the next thing I knew it was on the wall"

Rachel eyed Quinn unable to figure out what exactly was going on, she wanted to push the blonde but she knew that that could end badly. She could live with the curiosity, no need to add to the bullying she was on the receiving end of.

"Okay, well um, thank you for cleaning it off. I hope that next time you're struck with inspiration you use paper rather than a wall"

The blonde laughed lightly, Rachel gulped. The sound was rather melodious.

"You're welcome and I'll bare that in mind" she responded.

"Good, now you should probably get to class, I mean you probably don't want to be seen with me anyway which I completely understand due to the difference in our ranks on the social pyramid"

"Why aren't you mad at me, Rachel?" Quinn asked. "I've been horrible to you; I've called you names and laughed when you've received yet another slushie shower. So why are you even talking to me?"

Rachel crossed her arms and averted her eyes slightly.

"You might've given me some awful nicknames, and sure you've laughed at me being slushied. But no one else has done any different, Quinn. Brittany sometimes looks at me sympathetically but that's all anyone's ever done about it. I know your head cheerleader and things are expected of you, I don't expect you to treat me any other way than what is considering the social norm"

Quinn sat up on one of the sinks putting her head in her hands with a sigh, Rachel stood rather unsure what to do or say. She was contemplating leaving when the blonde's head snapped back up.

"I'm really not a mean person"

"I know you're not, Quinn"

The girls shared a brief smile.

Rachel decided to have one last try.

"I don't mean to push you but, do you really not know why you drew that picture?" she asked before she could force the words back down her throat.

The blonde smiled slightly and looked to the ground, "I was inspired"

"Oh. By what?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Something I heard Puck say in Glee, and let's face it Rachel, your skirts are pretty short"

Rachel bit her lip slightly and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Says the girl who's Cheerio's skirt is probably the same length" she teased slightly.

Quinn smiled again and shrugged her shoulders.

"So Berry, are you going to give me your critique on my "artwork"?" she asked with the appropriate air quotations.

"What do you mean?"

"You said it was inaccurate"

"Yes I did"

"Well then tell me, I can't improve if you aren't going to tell me where I'm going wrong" the blonde smirked, clearly enjoying the fact that Rachel had walked into that one.

Rachel winced at the things Quinn was trying to get her to say.

"It doesn't matter it's gone now and we're going to be late for.." Quinn cut her off suddenly standing in front of the exit with her hands on her hips, Rachel sighed.

"Fine, okay. Um, my breasts are a little bigger than you depicted" The blonde gazed down at the brunette slightly, assessing this statement before looking back at her face again with a nod.

"My bad, it's hard to tell with the things you wear sometimes"

"You realize you just insinuated that you look at my breasts" Rachel stated.

"I'd say I'm possibly a cup size bigger than you, maybe"

Quinn quirked her brow, her expression sending Rachel's insinuation right back at her, the brunette smiled.

"Anything else I got wrong?"

"My hips are a little narrower, though my waist is probably bigger than you drew it"

"Oh please, Berry, you're tiny"

"Am I being complimented?" The brunette asked feigning shock, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So that's everything then?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably, she was ready to lie but the blonde seemed to have already caught on to that.

"Ooh there's something else, spill it Berry" The blonde smiled, Rachel shook her head and looked to her feet.

"N-No, come on we've really got to get to class" she babbled, suddenly Quinn was right in front of her holding her shoulders.

"Say it"

"No"

"Come on you don't want my art to suffer, say it!"

"FINE! The um, the fingers weren't right"

Before Quinn even had chance to choke on her own saliva Rachel had hurried her way out of the bathroom to fight further embarrassment in the presence of the head cheerleader.

The blonde felt familiar warmth swirling within her, she wanted to be corrected by Rachel. So she decided she'd just corner the girl again.

It was easier said than done, Rachel did a great job of dodging her until lunch of the day after. Quinn smiled at her and Rachel went visibly pink cheeked.

To the shock of everyone, including Rachel herself, Quinn sat down next to her at the table she was eating at by herself.

"Quinn, tease me all you want but you sitting with me isn't going to bode well" the brunette whispered as she poked her food around her plate nervously.

"I don't care they can think what they want, you still owe me one detail regarding my artwork" Quinn stated casually as she took out her salad and water.

"Why are you making it your personal mission to embarrass me?" Rachel groaned.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, I'm just curious; you were the one to drop the bombshell on that detail"

Rachel groaned again, "how about I bargain with you?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, "go ahead with the pitch"

"I'll tell you that IF you promise that it will never be spoken of again and won't appear in any future drawings"

"Like I'm going to go spreading that kind of thing around anyway"

"Okay, the other part of the bargain is that you have to share my fries"

The blonde looked at her curiously, "what?"

Rachel smiled. "Okay, it's not part of the bargain. I'm just tired of hearing your stomach grumble in Glee, you can't survive on rabbit food"

The blonde blushed ever so slightly before nodding her head and reaching for a fry.

Once she'd eaten a few fries she took a sip of water before turning to Rachel again.

"So?"

"I was hoping the fries would distract you enough to forget the embarrassing thing you're asking me"

"Berry!"

"Fine, two. Not counting my thumb" she mumbled covering her face with her hair.

Quinn's brain was suddenly flooded with images and it wasn't until Rachel hissed that she realized she'd somehow gripped on to the brunette's thigh.

"Sorry" she muttered releasing her grip; Rachel looked at her with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing"

"Looks like a whole lot of something"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry for making it seem otherwise" Rachel stated looking up at her through her eyelashes, was she flirting?

The blonde's eyes widened and before she could register the movement her hand was back on Rachel's thigh, though resting not gripping.

The small brunette looked at her in confusion, what exactly were they doing?

"I have an overwhelming urge to kiss you right now" Rachel whispered as she stared down at Quinn's hand. The blonde blinked in surprise and pulled her hand away, standing to her feet.

"Quinn I'm sorry"

"Follow me"

"Um, what?"

The blonde grabbed Rachel by the arm all but dragging her out of the cafeteria to the shock and bewilderment of their fellow students.

She led her up the stairs in a direction that Rachel wasn't even sure she'd been before.

"Where are we-"

"The roof"

"Wh-"

The blonde's lips were on hers in an instant, Rachel's hands on the cheerleader's hips as she leaned slightly. Quinn pulled away when they both needed air.

"Well, now I know a way to shut you up"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: You asked for a 'sequel' here you go :) **

For the next few weeks the girls would sneak to the roof most lunch breaks to make out.

They'd exchanged numbers and were frequently texting back and forth and exchanging phone calls, Quinn even convinced Rachel to sit for her to draw.

"You made my nose smaller" Rachel stated simply, the blonde shook her head.

"No I didn't, that's exactly how your nose is, honest" she told her genuinely.

She knew Rachel was self conscious about her nose but she wasn't lying to her, the Jewish diva just saw it bigger than every one else did.

"Imagine if people knew we were hanging out right now" the brunette thought aloud, knowing that Quinn didn't like anything that could compromise her future as prom queen.

"Brittany and Santana know, we were going to go see a movie tonight but I told them to go without me" Quinn shrugged.

Rachel looked at her incredulously, Quinn smiled.

"Rachel, it's sort of hard for people not to notice us disappearing pretty much every time we're in the cafeteria together"

The smaller girl blushed; it had become almost a daily occurrence.

"Clearly we need to improve our discretion"

The blonde chuckled, "well maybe if someone could keep her lips off me.."

"You started it!" Rachel exclaimed before grinning.

Quinn rolled her eyes but continued to smile, "only because you pretty much openly invited me to"

"You had your hand on my thigh!"

"I did, though with how short your skirts are it's a good job I didn't place it any higher" the blonde smirked and Rachel shook her head.

"Your Cheerios skirt is shorter"

"I wear more than dental floss beneath it"

Rachel pouted, "details"

Quinn patted the brunette's hand smiling.

"Speaking of details.." the blonde said before coughing, Rachel looked to her.

"Elaborate further please"

"What are we, what are we calling..this?"

"You mean are we just casually making out or is there something happening beyond the intense physical attraction?" Rachel babbled.

"You could've just said are we just friends with benefits but sure, that"

Rachel smiled, "I can't deny that I am very sexually attracted to you, Quinn, but it's not all that simple"

"Am I about to feel like I've been punched in the chest?" the blonde asked cautiously as she looked to her, well, the girl she'd never thought she'd like.

The diva frowned, "I hope not because that doesn't sound like the kind of reaction I want you to have when I tell you that I like you"

"You do?" Quinn asked in surprise, Rachel nodded.

"Honestly, Quinn, I thought it had all been pretty obvious from the beginning. Why else would I go after someone as freakishly tall and academically challenged as Finn?"

"It seemed like you really liked him" the blonde said biting her lip.

"He's a nice guy and a good friend, but come on; I have more intelligent conversations with Brittany"

Quinn snorted, it was sort of true.

"I just thought if I got him away it'd be easier to try and get to you, as for people thinking I really liked him then well, I guess that just proves that maybe one day I'll be a successful actress as well as a singer" Rachel beamed brightly.

"You will be, Rach" she smiled, "no doubt about that"

"So you like me too? I'm not just some kind of experiment or-"

Quinn put a finger to Rachel's lips.

"I do like you, that's why I've always tried so hard to push you away, I thought knocking you down would make my crush easier to deal with but it hasn't because you always get back up again, and look where we are now. Rachel, I'll never do any of those things to you again, and neither will any of the other Cheerios, you can be sure of that"

Quinn was mentally plotting revenge slushies against those who dared to go against her word.

Rachel's smile reached her eyes and she pulled the taller girl in for a hug.

"I'm so glad" she breathed, "I really didn't want to just be friends with benefits, though I would've taken that over nothing"

Quinn smiled as they pulled away and she placed a kiss to the other girl's cheek.

"Well now you don't have to worry about that, Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?"

"Say yes!" two male voices chorused as they stuck their heads around the door, the Berry's weren't clueless and history aside the men had gotten fond of seeing the blonde around their home.

The girls giggled before Rachel looked to Quinn filled with sincerity and admiration.

"Yes"


End file.
